Wenn Liebe krank macht
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hermine bricht auf der Klassenfahrt in Irland plötzlich zusammen. Snape möchte ihr mit ihrem Problem helfen und fragt daher Ginny aus, die ihm schließlich ein großes Geheimnis verrät, das alles für immer verändern soll… COMPLETE


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. _

**Wenn Liebe krank macht**

_Und schon wieder eine Sache, zu der ich gezwungen werde …_, dachte Severus Snape verdrießlich und packte seinen kleinen Koffer aus – er brauchte nicht viel für fünf Tage Irland.

Der sechste und siebte Jahrgang machte eine Art Klassenfahrt, um die fremden, irischen Gewächse und Wesen kennenzulernen, und da er Zaubertränke unterrichtete, musste er mitkommen…

McGonagall hatte die Idee gehabt und Dumbledore hatte sie gutgeheißen. _Natürlich! Dem Alten gefällt doch alles, was sie sagt…_

Normalerweise würde er es nie wagen, auch nur so von Dumbledore zu denken, aber die Tatsache, dass er fünf ganze Tage fernab von Ruhe und Frieden sein würde, verschlechterte seine Laune drastisch. An sich war Irland ein schönes, ruhiges Land mit viel Landschaft, wie zum Beispiel grünen Wiesen und brandigen Küsten, aber in einem einfachen Landheim mit circa 80 Schülern aus allen vier Häusern, unter denen sich auch noch Potter und Weasley befanden, zu sein, ließ die schöne, ruhige Landschaft ganz schön alt aussehen. Von den Professoren waren die anderen Hauslehrer noch zusätzlich mitgenommen – wie sollte er auch auf 80 Schüler gleichzeitig ein Auge werfen können? – aber die Aussicht, mit McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout abends Gespräche zu führen und den Abend zu genießen, war nicht allzu berauschend.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf sein Bett. Wenigstens hatten sie ihm ein Einzelzimmer mit Balkon gegeben, das auch noch zum Meer zeigte – das hielt das Übel in Grenzen, auch wenn es freilich immer noch groß war. Er stand auf und trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Die Sonne schien, Möwen kreischten und ein leichter Wind pfiff ihm die salzige Meeresluft zu, die er kräftig einatmete, wobei er die Augen schloss.

Da hörte er sie – eine Stimme – eine liebliche Stimme, die ein Lied sang. Er kannte es nicht, aber die Melodie war schön und die Stimme so klar und fein, dass sie selbst die hohen Töne sauber traf. Das Lied war traurig, fast schon melancholisch.

_Where are you? I'm here, but alone. I know I'll stay alone, but I love you so, I can't deny it. Why do I love you so? There's no reason, I know. But: The heart does things for reasons that reason cannot understand. I will die then…_

Das sang die schöne Stimme und Severus Snape – dem gefürchteten Professor aus den Kerkern, dem Vampir, der Fledermaus, und was er sonst noch alles für Spitznamen trug – diesem Severus Snape wurde es weich ums Herz und er konnte den Schmerz der Sängerin so gut fühlen, als wäre es sein eigener. Seine Hände verkrampften sich um das Geländer, doch er starrte weiterhin ruhig auf das Meer hinaus. Er hatte mittlerweile herausgehört, woher die Stimme kam: Die Sängerin war unter ihm, auf einem Balkon ein Stockwerk tiefer, und obwohl er unbedingt wissen wollte, wer dieses wunderschöne Lied sang, konnte er sich nicht bewegen, so sehr war er von Melodie und Text gefesselt.

Er stand ein paar Minuten so, bis eine gerufene Stimme seine Seifenblase zerplatzen ließ…

„Hermine, kannst du mir mal bitte helfen? Ich bekomme dieses verdammte Laken nicht über die Matratze!"

_Weasley… Aber nicht Ronald, sondern Ginevra_, wusste Severus sofort und verfluchte die Rothaarige, denn der Gesang war auf der Stelle verklungen, so abrupt, dass nicht einmal das letzte Wort zu Ende gesungen worden war.

„Ja, natürlich", ertönte die leise Stimme Hermines und die Balkontür wurde geschlossen.

Und wie er die Rothaarige verfluchte! Aber gleichzeitig ging ihm etwas anderes auf! Etwas, dass ihm fast den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hätte: Es war Granger gewesen, die gesungen hatte. Hermine Granger, allseits bekannt als Besserwisserin und Intelligenzbestie, als ehrgeizig und neugierig, wissbegierig und besessen von Büchern. Genau diese Hermine Granger hatte auf dem Balkon des Zimmers, welches sie sich offensichtlich mit Ginny teilte, gestanden und leise vor sich hingesungen… Er konnte es nicht glauben. Hermine Granger hatte eine so schöne Stimme? Es hatte nie einen Anlass gegeben, dass man das von ihr hätte denken können, aber nun gut – warum soll sie nicht auch singen können? Sie schien ja schließlich überall begabt zu sein.

Severus ging wieder in das Zimmer und packte weiter seinen Koffer aus. Was hatte sie genau gesungen? Er versuchte, sich an den Text zu erinnern, doch die Erkenntnis, dass Hermine gesungen hatte, hatte ihm jegliche Erinnerung genommen. Er wusste lediglich, dass sie todtraurig schien… und das behagte ihm nicht…

„Heute werden wir durch einen kleinen Wald gehen. Sie werden nach bestimmten Pflanzen und Tieren Ausschau halten – genaueres steht auf den Listen, die sie ausgehändigt bekommen", sagte Professor McGonagall und sah auf die erstaunlicher Weise Stille Menge aller 80 Schüler. Es war der zweite Tag ihrer Reise und noch sehr früh am Morgen – die Sonne war noch nicht einmal ganz aufgegangen. Vielleicht herrschte deshalb an diesem Morgen solche Ruhe… „Des Weiteren", fuhr die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor fort, „werden Sie in Paare aufgeteilt, damit sie nicht alleine durch den Wald gehen, denn glauben Sie mir, es leben auch gefährliche Lebewesen in ihm. Es wird eine Art Rallye geben. Das bedeutet, dass das Paar, das alle Geschöpfe auf der Liste findet, alle Fragen richtig und gut beantwortet und die meisten Punkte dafür erhält, einen kleinen Preis gewinnen wird, was es ist, verraten wir allerdings noch nicht. Nun gut, wir werden nun mit dem Verteilen anfangen." Und Professor McGonagall ratterte schnell die Namen der Paare hinunter.

Hermine stand angespannt im vorderen Teil der Menge und wartete auf ihren Namen. Wer würde wohl ihr Partner sein. _Hoffentlich niemand Dummes, auf den man besonders aufpassen muss_, dachte sie.

Endlich verkündete Professor McGonagall: „Hermine Granger, Gryffindor, und Nicholas Whitehall, Ravenclaw."

Hermine machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Nicholas. Sie kannte ihn relativ gut, da er im Verwandlungsunterricht neben ihr saß. Er mochte vielleicht intelligent sein, aber er war faul und ein wenig arrogant. Sie war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie sich über ihr Los freuen sollte oder nicht.

Schon kurze Zeit später fand sie ihn. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab, aber er sah gut aus: groß, schlank, schwarze Haare, keine Pickel.

„Hallo", sagte sie höflich, als sie sich zu ihm gesellte.

„Hallo", sagte er knapp.

In diesem Moment ging Professor Snape an ihnen vorbei und gab beiden einen äußerst bösen Blick, bevor er sich auf zwei streitende Hufflepuffs, die ein wenig entfernt standen, stürzte.

„Was sollte das denn schon wieder?", fragte Nicholas. „Als ob wir was gemacht hätten. Aber vermutlich schaut er einfach immer so, egal ob es ein Verbrechen gab oder nicht. Oder was meinst du?", fragte er und sah Hermine an.

Sie starrte immer noch auf Professor Snape und war kreidebleich geworden.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Nicholas alarmiert.

Hermine nickte langsam. „Ja, alles gut."

Zehn Minuten später waren alle verteilt, die Listen ausgehändigt und Professor McGonagall gab den Startschuss zur Rallye.

Hermine und Nicholas machten sich sofort ans Werk und den beiden fiel es nicht schwer, die Liste zügig durchzuarbeiten. Sie wussten beide, bei welchen Bäumen sie nach einem bestimmten Kraut suchen mussten oder dass ein bestimmtes Wesen nur am Wasser zu finden war. Es war fast zu einfach.

Nicholas erzählte viel, doch Hermine hing ihren eigenen Gedanken hinterher. Der Blick von Professor Snape wollte ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Dieser Blick hatte so viel Hass und Verachtung ausgedrückt, dass es ihr wehtat. Eigentlich war sie diese Blicke schon gewohnt, aber seit einiger Zeit waren sie wieder schlimmer geworden und ihr Schutzwall weniger geworden. Sie ertrug es einfach nicht mehr, dass er sie so ansah! Was hatte sie ihm jemals getan!

Ihr kamen die Tränen und sie blieb stehen. Dann fiel sie auf die Knie und fing auf einmal an zu schluchzen, die Hände das Gesicht verdeckend.

Nicholas drehte sich verwundert zu ihr um. „Was ist?", fragte er besorgt, ging neben ihr in die Hocke und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Doch Hermine schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, atmete einmal tief ein, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn an. „Es geht schon wieder", sagte sie und brachte sogar ein winziges Lächeln zustande.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Miss Granger", verkündete McGonagall am Abend. Die vier Hauslehrer saßen an einem Tisch in der kleinen Küche und hatten gerade die Rallye zu Ende ausgewertet – natürlich hatten Granger und Whitehall wie erwartet gewonnen. Die Schüler waren schon in den Betten – jedenfalls sollten sie das sein.

„Was fehlt ihr denn?", fragte Sprout sogleich überaus besorgt und Flitwick und Snape sahen McGonagall an, die mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Nicholas Whitehall kam heute nach der Rallye zu mir und berichtete, dass Miss Granger vor der Rallye ganz plötzlich bleich geworden war und dann später im Wald aus heiterem Himmel zu schluchzen begann… Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen." Die Professorin sah ihre Kollegen betroffen an.

„Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass Miss Granger krank zu sein scheint", sagte Flitwick. „Sie lacht nicht mehr so häufig wie früher und ist ausgesprochen blass und dünn geworden. Ich frage mich, was sie nur hat…"

„Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur ein wenig gestresst", meldete sich Sprout zu Wort. „Schließlich sind bald die Abschlussprüfungen und ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass gerade eine Hermine Granger dabei die Krise bekommt."

„Was auch immer es ist, wir sollten sie im Auge behalten", sagte McGonagall.

„Vielleicht ist sie ja unglücklich verliebt", rätselte Sprout weiter und sah die anderen fragend an. „Vielleicht in diesen Ron Weasley, der ist ja immer in ihrer Nähe, hat aber schon eine Freundin. Oder in den besagten Nicholas – die beiden würden ein echt nettes Paar abgeben, findet ihr nicht auch?"

Das hatte Severus gemeint, als er dachte, _dass die Aussicht, mit McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout abends Gespräche zu führen und den Abend zu genießen, nicht allzu berauschend sei… _

Er stand auf. „Ich denke nicht, dass _„Liebe"_ das Problem von Miss Granger ist", sagte er kalt und verließ den Raum. Er hatte keine Lust, mit den anderen darüber zu reden, was sie und Whitehall doch für ein tolles Paar abgeben würden. Nichtsdestotrotz würde er morgen ein ganz besonderes Auge auf sie werfen.

Am nächsten Tag wurde eine gemeinsame Wanderung durch die Landschaften Irlands unternommen. Es ging über Wiesen und Flüsse, durch Wälder und Täler, und ein gutes Stück am Strand entlang. Das gab Severus genügend Zeit, Hermine genau zu beobachten. Natürlich war ihm schon vorher dasselbe wie Flitwick aufgefallen, doch es schien ihr an diesem Tag noch schlechter als sonst zu gehen – und das beunruhigte ihn ungemein. Sie ging die ganze Zeit über allein, sah nur todtraurig auf den Boden und schwankte ab und zu ein wenig – ein Moment, in dem er auf sie zu stürmen und sie auffangen wollte, doch immer, wenn er gerade einen leichten Schritt in ihre Richtung machen wollte, hatte sie sich schon selbst wieder gefangen.

Als sie und Whitehall heute Morgen ihren Preis – eine kleine goldene, irländische Blume zum Anstecken – bekommen hatten, konnte sie sich nur den Hauch eines Lächelns abringen und das, obwohl sie wieder einmal bewiesen hatte, dass sie die Beste war – ein Umstand, der sie normalerweise vor Freude in die Luft springen ließ.

Er hatte ihr Lied nicht vergessen und allmählich war ihm auch wieder der Text eingefallen. Und er musste Sprout doch zustimmen: Hermine Granger schien einfach nur unglücklich verliebt zu sein. _Was heißt hier „nur"?_ Es schien so schlimm zu sein, dass ihre Gesundheit darunter zu leiden hatte. Aber wer konnte nur eine solch schreckliche Wirkung auf sie erzielen? War es wirklich Weasley? Oder gar Potter? Oder doch dieser Whitehall? Die Vorstellung von Hermine mit einem dieser Jungen – oder irgendeinem anderen – ließ ihn kurz wütend die Fäuste ballen. Er konnte es nicht mehr verleugnen, so sehr er es auch versuchte: Er war eifersüchtig – der Grund, weswegen er sie und Whitehall vor der Rallye so böse angesehen hatte.

Aber wenn sie wirklich in einen dieser Jungen verliebt war, warum war sie dann unglücklich? Schließlich sollte ihre Liebe doch sofort erwidert werden, oder nicht? Sie war intelligent, sie war ausgefallen hübsch und dazu noch freundlich und hilfsbereit. In anderen Worten: Sie war einfach perfekt. Welcher Junge könnte ihr widerstehen? Wenn sie in ihn, Severus Snape, verliebt wäre, dann würde er auf der Stelle zu ihr gehen und…-

_Nein!_, schallt sich Severus innerlich. _Keine solchen Gedanken mehr! Du hast dir geschworen, sie zu vergessen und nicht mehr zu hoffen, also halte dich auch daran! _

Den Rest des Weges versuchte er sich auf etwas Anderes, nur nicht auf Hermine zu konzentrieren – eine Sache, bei der er kläglich scheiterte…

Der vierte und damit schon fast der letzte Tag der Klassenfahrt war angebrochen – ein Ausflug nach Dublin, bei dem die Schüler allein in die Einkaufsstraßen durften. Ein Event, ein Highlight zum Schluss der Reise, auf das sich schon alle Schüler wahnsinnig freuten. Daher war das Gemurmel an diesem Morgen am Frühstückstisch ausgesprochen aufgeregt und laut – ein Umstand, den Severus als äußerst nervig empfand…

Er sah gelangweilt auf die Schüler und hörte dem Gespräch der anderen Lehrer nicht zu, die sich gerade über die Regeln für die Schüler für den heutigen Tag beratschlagten. Er würde hierbleiben – sie brauchten seine Hilfe beim Aufpassen sowieso nicht. Er würde sich auf seinen Balkon setzen und in aller Ruhe lesen. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn sogar fast lächeln.

Und weil er so auf all die Schüler blickte, war er der erste, der bemerkte, wie Miss Weasley den Raum betrat und alarmiert auf den Lehrertisch zugelaufen kam. Severus spannte sich sofort an – irgendetwas war passiert, das konnte er in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

„Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall", rief die kleine Weasley schon von Weitem und einige Schüler in der Nähe und die anderen Lehrer sahen nun auch alarmiert auf die laufende Schülerin. „Professor McGonagall", sagte Ginny, als sie ein wenig atemlos vor dem Tisch stand. „Kommen Sie schnell mit! Hermine ist umgekippt!"

Severus war sogar noch schneller auf den Beinen als McGonagall. „Wo?", fragte er.

„In unserem Zimmer", sagte Ginny, die ein wenig irritiert über sein Verhalten schien.

„Pamona, Filius, achtet bitte auf die Schüler", sagte McGonagall, „und beruhigt die, die etwas mitbekommen haben. Severus, begleitest du mich bitte, du kennst dich mit Medizin besser aus als ich."

Severus nickte und McGonagall, Ginny und er verließen eilends den Raum, liefen über die Flure des großen Landheims und erreichten endlich das Zimmer der beiden Mädchen.

Severus würde wohl nie wieder in seinem Leben diesen Anblick vergessen können: Hermine lag auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken auf dem glatten Holz, den einen Arm weit ausgestreckt, den anderen auf dem Bauch, die Haare das Gesicht verdeckend. Sie sah tot aus und Severus war schon neben ihr auf dem Boden und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht – sie war noch weißer als sonst. Während er sie notdürftig untersuchte – Puls miss und dergleichen – fragte McGonagall Ginny über den Vorfall aus.

„Was genau ist passiert?"

Ginny schien trotz dieses Notfalls, die Ruhe bewahren zu können. „Sie ist aufgestanden und wollte sich für das Frühstück umziehen. Ich bin zum Badezimmer gegangen und als ich wiederkam, lag sie hier so."

„Hat sie irgendeine Krankheit, von der wir nichts wissen?"

Ginny zögerte für einen kurzen Moment, doch nur Severus bemerkte dies. „Nein, Professor, nicht, dass ich wüsste."

McGonagall nickte geistesabwesend und die beiden sahen wieder auf Hermine herab.

Severus, der seine „Untersuchungen" abgeschlossen hatte, nahm Hermine kurzerhand hoch und legte sie in das nächstgelegene Bett. Er legte ihr schon fast sanft die Decke über den Körper und wandte sich dann den anderen beiden zu. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes", sagte er leise. „Sie braucht einfach nur Ruhe."

McGonagall seufzte auf. „Gott sei Dank." Dann sah sie den Zaubertranklehrer ernst an. „Severus, da du heute sowieso hierbleiben wolltest, achtest du doch auf Miss Granger, oder?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Severus sofort, was ihm höchst verwirrte Blicke von McGonagall und Ginny einbrachte, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment egal – zurzeit interessierte ihn einzig und allein Hermines Zustand.

„Ich bleibe auch", verkündete Ginny.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Miss Weasley", sagte Severus. „Sie wird den ganzen Tag schlafen und sie braucht ihre Ruhe. Es wäre für Sie ein verschwendeter Tag, den sie viel besser in Dublin verbringen könnten. Oder vertrauen Sie mir Miss Grangers Obhut nicht an?" Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Doch, doch, natürlich", murmelte Ginny und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ja, Miss Weasley", mischte sich McGonagall ein, „ich denke auch, dass es besser ist, wenn Miss Granger so viel Ruhe wie möglich bekommt. Gehen Sie mit nach Dublin und bringen Sie ihr etwas Schönes mit."

„In Ordnung", sagte Ginny und sah auf Hermine. Die Blicke der Lehrer folgten ihr.

Einige Augenblicke verharrten sie so, bis McGonagall verkündete: „Miss Weasley, wir sollten zurückgehen und den anderen sagen, dass der Gesundheitszustand von Miss Granger nicht akut ist. Severus, du bleibst am besten."

„Ja, aber ich würde vorher gerne noch ein paar Worte mit Miss Weasley reden – allein, wenn es geht."

Ginny bekam sofort einen leicht panischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, doch McGonagall hatte nichts dagegen und verließ das Zimmer, um zum Frühstücksraum zurückzukehren.

Severus bedeutete Ginny wortlos, ihm auf den Balkon zu folgen.

Auch der heutige Tag war so schön und sonnig wie die letzten und es würde den Schülern vermutlich schieres Vergnügen bereiten, ihr Geld ausgeben zu können, doch Severus' und Ginnys einzige Gedanken galten in diesem Moment nur einer Person: Hermine.

„So Miss Weasley, und jetzt die Wahrheit – ich habe Ihr Zögern eben bei Professor McGonagalls Frage durchaus bemerkt, also versuchen Sie das Lügen nicht bei mir: Was hat Miss Granger?" Er sah sie unverwandt und durchdringend an.

Ginny wurde es in ihrer Haut immer unwohler und sie wich dem Blick des Professors aus, indem sie auf das Meer sah. „Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich meinte, Hermine habe keine Krankheit", sagte sie schließlich.

„Aber was fehlt ihr dann?"

„Sie… ähm…", stotterte Ginny. „Ich darf es nicht sagen, Sir." Sie wurde noch eine Spur verlegener.

„Wieso das denn nicht?" Severus fiel es schwer, ruhig zu bleiben, so sehr quälte ihn die Frage nach Hermines Problem.

„Ich musste Hermine versprechen, nichts zu verraten."

„Miss Weasley", sagte Severus in seinem freundlichsten Ton, aber dennoch konnte er die Ungeduld und Angst nichts aus seiner Stimme verbannen. „Sehen Sie mich an."

Ginny tat dies nur zögerlich und äußerst ungern, aber sie tat es.

„Miss Weasley, es geht hier um den Gesundheitszustand Ihrer Freundin. Sie hat offensichtlich ein Problem, welches ihr solche Schwierigkeiten bereitet, dass sie davon krank wird. Ich mag Ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich nicht so erscheinen, aber es ist immer noch meine Pflicht als Lehrer, den Schülern zu helfen, und wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass es Hermine weiterhin zusehends schlechter geht, dann machen Sie endlich den Mund auf und sagen Sie, was los ist." Er hatte es geschafft, dass seine Stimme nur zum Ende hin ein klein wenig lauter und drohender geworden war. Dass er gerade „Hermine" gesagt hatte, war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen.

Ginny jedoch hatte die Augen verwundert geweitet. Sie schluckte einmal und sagte dann ganz leise: „Sie… Sie ist verliebt, Sir."

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille, der nur vom Meeresrauschen und Möwengeschrei durchbrochen wurde.

„In wen?", fragte Severus und war stolz auf sich, diese Frage neutral und ohne Neugier und Hoffnung stellen zu können. „Wer tut ihr das an? Wessen Herz hat sie so unglücklich in seinen Bann gezogen, dass sie davon krank wird? In wen ist sie nur so verliebt?" Vermutlich waren das zu viele Fragen geworden und vermutlich zeigte sein angespanntes Gesicht, wie viel ihm diese Fragen wirklich bedeuteten, aber das war ihm alles nicht wichtig, denn die folgenden Worte sollten sich für immer in seinen Kopf einbrennen und für einen kurzen Moment seine ganze Umgebung vergessen lassen.

„In Sie, Sir", flüsterte Ginny und sah zu Boden.

Severus war wie erstarrt.

Ginny hob ruckartig den Kopf und fing an sich selbst zu verfluchen. „Ich hätte Ihnen das nicht sagen dürfen", sagte sie irgendwann wieder ruhiger. „Sie wird mich umbringen, wenn das jemals rauskommt. Bitte, Sir, sagen Sie ihr nichts, bewahren Sie es als Geheimnis und versuchen Sie, ihr trotzdem zu helfen. Bitte."

Langsam kehrte sein Geist wieder ins Jetzt zurück und er sah Ginny mit großen Augen an. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick: „Sie machen Scherze, nicht wahr?"

„Ich wünschte, ich würde", sagte Ginny. „Ich mein, nichts gegen Sie, aber Sie sind nun nicht wirklich der Traumtyp – ganz zu schweigen vom Altersunterschied. Aber Hermine scheint das anders zu sehen. Sie hat Sie schon immer bewundert, wissen Sie, und aus dieser Faszination ist irgendwann Schwärmerei und daraus Liebe geworden. Sie ist ziemlich verzweifelt, weil sie weiß, wie hoffnungslos ihre Lage ist und das macht sie seit einiger Zeit regelrecht fertig." Ginny schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund – sie hatte viel zu viel gesagt. „Bitte, Sir, verraten Sie mich nicht – sie würde mir das nie verzeihen…"

Sie sahen sich lange an, bis Severus irgendwann hart sagte: „Sie können nun gehen, Miss Weasley."

Ginny sah aus, als wolle sie widersprechen, nickte dann aber doch nur und verschwand eilends.

Severus blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Balkon und sah auf das endlose, blaue Meer. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade erfahren hatte. Hermine war in ihn – in _ihn_! – verliebt und das machte sie fertig…

Er verfluchte sich, dafür verantwortlich zu sein, und schwor sich, das wieder gut zu machen – er wusste, dass er der einzige war, der ihr wirklich helfen konnte, und er war gewillt, dies auch zu tun.

Als Hermine aufwachte, tat ihr alles weh und ihr war schwindelig. Sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wo sie war und was geschehen war. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um – und sah Professor Snape, der neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß und sie ebenfalls ansah. Es blieb still. Es blieb sehr lange still. In ihr rasten die Gedanken: Was war los? Warum saß gerade _er_ bei ihr? Wo waren die anderen? Warum tat ihr verdammt noch mal alles weh? Warum war _er hier_?

„Warum…?-", setzte sie an, doch eine Handbewegung ihres Lehrers ließ sie verstummen.

„Sie sind heute Morgen zusammengebrochen", erklärte er ruhig.

Stimmt. Die Erinnerung an einen plötzlichen Schwindel und leere Schwärze durchdrang Hermine und ließ sie schaudern. Sie konnte sich auch wieder an alles andere erinnern. „Wie spät ist es, Professor?", fragte sie ein wenig hektisch und wollte sich aufsetzen, doch sie schaffte es nicht und fiel wieder aufs Kissen.

„Drei Uhr Nachmittags", antwortete Snape mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wieso?"

„Die anderen sind schon aufgebrochen, oder?"

„Ja, schon vor vielen Stunden."

Hermine war sichtlich enttäuscht. „Verdammt!", fluchte sie. „Ich wollte doch unbedingt mit nach Dublin. Ich wollte in die große Buchhandlung, von der ich gelesen hatte. So ein Mist, nur weil ich mal wieder umgekippt bin! So etwas muss natürlich wieder mir passieren – wem sonst?! Das ist alles so ungerecht!" Bei den letzten Worten fing sie an zu weinen. „Ich verstehe das nicht! Warum muss ich immer Pech im Leben haben! Ich habe doch nie etwas getan!" Sie schluchzte nun laut und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Es war ihr egal, dass Snape das alles gehört hatte – ihr war im Moment alles egal!

Sie hörte, wie Snape sich von seinem Stuhl erhob, und glaubte, er würde nun das Zimmer verlassen, doch schon eine Sekunde später spürte sie, wie er sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes setzte und mit einer Hand über ihren Kopf streichelte.

Angesichts dieser Geste ließ sie ihre Hemmungen noch weiter sinken. Da sie auf der Seite lag, krümmte sie sich ein wenig, robbte dann ein Stück nach vorne, legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und weinte und schluchzte, als würde es kein morgen geben.

Snape machte keine Anstalten, sie davon abzuhalten, und streichelte nur weiterhin beruhigend ihren Kopf. Dies tat nach einer Weile seine Wirkung, denn die Schluchzer wurden weniger und leiser. Zum Schluss atmete sie wieder ruhig, doch sie blieb, wo sie war, und auch er beendete seine Beruhigungsaktion nicht.

Keiner von beiden wusste später, wie lange genau sie so geblieben waren, doch es war ihnen beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Denn keiner von beiden hatte es gewagt, sich frühzeitig zu lösen, um diesen Traum nicht zerstören zu müssen. Schließlich war es Hermine gewesen, die sich aus der Geborgenheit Snapes herauswand, indem sie sich aufrichtete und im Bett sitzen blieb. „Verzeihen Sie, Sir", murmelte sie und sah auf ihre Hände.

Snape hob ihr Kinn an, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest, Hermine."

Sie zog beim Klang ihres Vornamens einmal scharf die Luft ein und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Snape ließ ihr Gesicht los und setzte sich wieder gerade hin, denn er hatte sich eben, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, ein wenig näher zu ihr vorgebeugt, und sagte wieder in seinem normalen Tonfall, auch wenn es Hermine nicht entging, dass er freundlicher als sonst klang: „Und nun, Miss Granger, erzählen Sie mir bitte, was Ihnen solche Probleme bereitet, dass Sie davon ohnmächtig werden."

Hermine wurde erst weiß wie die Wand und dann rot wie eine Kirsche. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Jedem außer ihm! Und wie er sie musterte… Sie konnte diesem Blick nicht standhalten und sah wieder auf ihre Hände. Dieses Mal ließ Snape sie. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Sir", sagte sie leise.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte er, ohne wie sonst schneidend scharf zu klingen. Er hörte sich einfach nur interessiert an.

„Ich… ähm… ich…", stotterte Hermine und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, doch sie fand keine. „Ich kann es einfach nicht!", sagte sie ein wenig lauter. „Es geht einfach nicht!"

Snape blieb einen Augenblick still. Dann meinte er: „Sie sind verliebt, nicht wahr?"

Hermine blickte sofort panisch auf. _Nein, er konnte es nicht wissen. Nein! Bitte nicht!_ „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

Sie sahen sich an, ihre Augen musterten sich gegenseitig und irgendwann flüsterte Snape: „Man kann es Ihnen ansehen."

Daraufhin wurde Hermine wieder rot vor Verlegenheit. „Sie machen Scherze, oder?"

„Habe ich jemals einen Scherz gemacht, Miss Granger?", fragte er ernst.

Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Die Frage ist nur: In wen sind Sie verliebt, Miss Granger? Wer macht Sie so unglücklich, dass Sie davon den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren?" Er sagte nichts weiter und sah sie einfach nur an.

Hermine jedoch geriet sichtlich in Panik. „Ich bin in niemanden verliebt!", sagte sie fest, klang dabei aber wie ertappt.

„Sie konnten noch nie gut lügen, Miss Granger."

Sie schluckte und sah sich um, suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, aus dieser schrecklichen Situation herauszukommen – doch es gab keine. Sie konnte nicht aus dem Zimmer fliehen, weil Snape ihr den Weg versperrte. Und er sah sie immer noch so intensiv an…

„Ich weiß, in wen Sie verliebt sind, Miss Granger", flüsterte Snape.

„Wissen Sie nicht!", flüsterte sie automatisch zurück.

„Oh doch, das weiß ich. Du kennst ihn schon ziemlich lange, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte und wunderte sich wieder über das plötzliche „Du".

„Seit fast sieben Jahren, nicht wahr? Und er war immer gemein zu dir, er hat dich ignoriert oder zum Weinen gebracht, er schien dich wirklich zu hassen, oder?"

Hermine nickte ununterbrochen, wobei ihr ein bisschen die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich weiß, wen du liebst, Hermine, und ich kann dir mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit versichern, dass diese Liebe erwidert wird", flüsterte er weiter und beugte sich langsam zu ihr vor.

„Nein, wird sie nicht", flüsterte sie und beugte sich auch langsam vor.

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren. Sie flüsterte noch ein weiteres „Nein" und er schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Es war berauschend, es war genial, es war wunderschön, es war das schönste Glücksgefühl, das Hermine je in ihrem Leben erfahren hatte. Sie klammerte sich fest an ihn und er sich an sie – sie waren wie zwei Ertrinkende, deren einziger Halt zum Leben der jeweils Andere war. Es war so schön, dass Hermine wollte, dass es ewig währte, doch nichts im Leben währt ewig und so musste auch dieser Kuss irgendwann, als sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, zu Ende gehen.

Er drückte sie an seine Brust und sie umarmte ihn fest. So blieben sie lange und lauschten dem Atem des Anderen. Auch diesen Moment wagte lange Zeit, niemand zu zerstören, doch jetzt war es Snape, der zuerst die Stille durchbrach.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine", sagte er leise und sie konnte den unglaublichen Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich immer so gemein zu dir war und dass ich dir dadurch so viel Kummer bereitet habe. Es war… eine Art Selbstschutz. Ich wollte nicht hoffen und das konnte ich nur, indem ich dich nicht an mich habe herangelassen. Und das wiederum konnte ich nur durch fiese Worte und Ignoranz. Es tut mir so Leid, bitte verzeih mir." Seine Stimme hatte einen elendig traurigen Klang bekommen, so schlimm, dass Hermine bei seinen letzten Worten sich aus der Umarmung befreite, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Sie hob eine Hand und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, wobei ihre Hand am Ende auf seiner Wange liegen blieb.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Severus", sagte sie. Seinen Vornamen zu benutzen, war einerseits neu und seltsam aber andererseits auch vertraut und gewohnt. „Ich verzeihe dir. Ich liebe dich." Den letzten Satz flüsterte sie.

Er lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er ebenfalls und küsste sie noch einmal liebevoll.

Ende.


End file.
